Sarutobi Konohamaru
Sarutobi Konohamaru (猿飛木ノ葉丸) is a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure after which he was named. He hails from the Sarutobi clan, and is a member of Team Ebisu. Background Konohamaru was born as the Grandson to the Late Sarutobi Biwako, and the late Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is also the Grandnephew to the late Sarutobi Asuma. He told Uzumaki Naruto, when they first met that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really was. Instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage, and was always called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama) instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. Naruto never told Konohamaru that he calls Hiruzen "Ojichan" (Grandpa). They eventually became very close, with Konohamaru constantly calling Naruto "Niichan" (Big brother). Personality Konohamaru usually hangs out with his two friends and team-mates, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his team-mates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto with poor executions of the Cloak of Invisibility Technique. In Part II, Konohamaru and his teammates would still sneak up on Naruto. An example being when Naruto become the Hero of Konoha for defeating Pain. When Naruto was heading to the rebuild Ramen Ichiraku Bar, Konohamaru and his teammate were sneaking up on Naruto in person. But Naruto notice their chakra presence, and used tactics to get away from the group while they kept asking him for an interview so they can show it to the current Ninja Academy students that look up to him. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted techniques, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ, a laughing signal or appreciation), much like Naruto does with "Dattebayo!". Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolises Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto "Oyabun", which roughly translates to boss. He opened to Naruto while he tells the latter his biggest fears and problems. In which Naruto can deeply understand how Konohamaru feels, and with Hinata as well. Naruto also taught Konohamaru some techniques that he himself excels in. An example being the Sexy Technique, and the Rasengan. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content to wait to be the Seventh Hokage, as he is convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth. During the epilogue, Konohamaru is shown to be much more strict but also dense at the same time. When Boruto defaced the Hokage monument, Konohamaru failed to realize the pranks were just a ruse to get Naruto's attention, who is constantly busy due to being Hokage, the exact same situations he faced with Hiruzen in his youth. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. In Part I, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with the pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Umino Iruka gave the former his forehead protector. In Part II, Konohamaru grew in size and wears a similar outfit as his previous one, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha forehead protector in place of his goggles. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and transformation techniques. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, Konohamaru's abilities began to show significant improvement over the timeskip, implying that he may have inherited his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. In the anime, he is shown having a high level of pain tolerance, as he was able to grab a kunai without flinching, although his hand received a bleeding wound from it. Konohamaru also has the most stamina out of his team-mates, as shown during the work to rebuild Konoha after Invasion of Pain Arc, while Konohamaru was easily carrying wood, Udon and Moegi were worn out. Taijutsu During his short skirmish with the Naraka Path, Konohamaru displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, able to dodge most of the attacks. Ninjutsu After meeting Naruto, much of his arsenal becomes comprised of sexy techniques he learned from or based off Naruto's. He did however with some instruction from Naruto learn the jōnin-level Shadow Clone Technique. In the anime, he has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I in the Manga (Part II in the anime), Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a shadow clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's (regular-sized in the anime). It was also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a shadow clone the way Naruto originally held his Big Ball Rasengan. After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make The Big Ball Rasengan. Nature Transformation In lieu of his great talent, the anime has shown that Konohamaru has also displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as his uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. Intelligence In Part I of the anime, Konohamaru shows that he is quite knowledgeable about chakra and fairly skilled in making traps. After the timeskip, he is shown to be fairly analytical in battle, able to quickly analyse and understand the mechanisms of his opponent's technique. Naruto (Part l) Introuduction arc Konohamaru was named after the village of Konohagakure by his grandfather, the Third Hokage. However, although almost everyone in the village knew his name, Konohamaru was always called "Honourable Grandson" (お孫様, Omago-sama). This caused Konohamaru to feel unacknowledged. He grew tired of this feeling and decided to become Hokage, trying to do so by constantly attacking on his grandfather so that he could defeat him and take his title. Although Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it was only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realised that there would be no shortcut to becoming Hokage. Naruto defeat Ebisu with his Harlem Sexy Technique. This made Konohamaru realize of geeting the Hokage Title by force. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realise. Naruto told Konohamaru about his past,and that he has three people that acknowledges him (Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Konohamaru himself). Konohamaru decided to make Naruto his rival,in which Naruto accepted the Challenge. Unknown to them that Hiruzen saw the whole thing through his crystal glass ball,and was happy that Naruto began his path as a shinobi. Konohamaru was also going to attack Naruto,but Naruto told him that he had to go to the Ninja Academy to hear a Graducation speech from Iruka. Naruto told Konohamaru that today he was a shinobi,and that he had a to meet two of his squad teammates. He showed Konohamaru his Konoha forehead protector that he wore on his forehead, this shocked amazed Konohamaru overall. Naruto told Konohamaru that he'll see him later,and continued to walk to the Ninja Academy. Chunin Exam arc He introudcted Moegi and Udon to Naruto before Team 7 took the Chunin exam. He interviewed Team 7 before they took the Chunin Exam in the Forest of Death. Konohamaru show Iruka depress and worry about Naruto's match with Neji, Konohamaru told Udon they can escape Iruka,but Iruka told them to stay in their seats. Invasion of Konoha arc Iruka took the academy student in a hidden shelder while the village was being at by the sand village ninja,and sound ninja. Konohamaru wanted to use the restroom by bump into Anko amd Ayame. Iruka told him and everyone else that their are rules that Konoha Ninja have to follow, in order to stay safe. Konohamaru was later seen at his grandfather's funeral,and hugged him. Unknown to them, that Naruto was looking at them with a sad look on his face. Search for Tsunade arc Konohamaru was angry that Tsunade was Hiruzen and Minato's successor for the Hokage title.So he made booty traps to make sure she wouldn't get in the building. Moegi and Udon told Naruto about it. Naruto trys to reason with Konohamaru,but he doesn't listen. Naruto then saw Tsunade, and was amaze that she got through all of Konohamaru's booty traps to get a file book to read in order to help Rock Lee with his Operation Surgery. Konohamaru then went to hangout with Naruto, and Naruto told him the topics that Iruka already told both of them. Naruto made a promise to tell Tsunade to make a law that He and Konohamaru came up with.The law was to never forget about Hiruzen,and the sacrifice he made to protect Konoha. Konohamaru then saw Tsunade's Strength when she was confindent to make sure that Rock Lee can live through his operation. Then accept her as the Third,and Fourth's suceessor. Including that he was the grandson of the third hokage,and called him self Konohamaru of Konohagakure, which shocked Naruto as Konohamaru started to run off being happy. Sasuke Retrieval arc Konohamaru made an appearance at the end of the arc. He and the rest of the Ninja Academy students went to see Gaara,Temari and Kankuro leave to go back to their village. Konohaamru tells them that he is going to master the Shuriken technique by the time they come back. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc Konohamaru made an appearance when Naruto was tasked to teach Ninja Academy kids how to surivie in the real world. This task was also a race to see which group can reach a mountain in order to win a prize. The mission failed because their was a huge storm,but Naruto's group went on with the mission anyway. The group were trap by a huge boulder,and Konohamaru's group used their ninja skills to help Naruto escape. Iruka and Shikamaru came after Konohamaru,Mogei and Udon rescue Naruto. Naruto didn't have any words to explain to her, but Konohamaru stands up for Naruto in front of Tsunade. Which freaks Naruto out shockly, and run out of the building while being chased by Tsunade. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc After the timeskip, the Konohamaru Corps had become a genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team were given the same mission as Naruto's team when they had first become genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru stated that he would become the Seventh Hokage, and that Uzumaki Naruto would be the Sixth. Tsunade described Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-timeskip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. When Naruto returned after his two and a half years of training, he introduced himself by showing off his new and improved Sexy Technique, only to be told by Naruto that they were no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and was almost about to use it when he was smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. Twelve Guardians arc Konohamaru and his team showed Team Kakashi, how much they improved on their D rank mission. In this case catching missing cats. Konohamaru reveals to Naruto that Asuma is Hiruzen's son, and Konohamaru's Uncle. He tells everyone go bye before heading off on his next mission. Hidan and Kakuzu arc Konohamaru was seen at his uncle Asuma's funeral, crying. He made his next appearance after the defeat of Hidan and Kakuzu, where he demonstrated that he had been able to learn the Shadow Clone Technique, albeit only with a single clone. He continued to add the Sexy Technique to it, creating the Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique by having him and the clone take on the forms of two naked women engaged in a suggestive position, which got a perverted reaction from Naruto. After using the technique he was hit by Sakura in the manga. But in the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi slapped him first. After being told his technique was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique to transform into two naked males who resembled Uchiha Sasuke and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction, as it had been developed for both males and females (this part was seen in the manga but not shown in the anime). Three Tails arc Konohamaru wanted to see Naruto train, and helped Naruto get more snacks for Gamakichi & Gamatasu. Invasion of Pain arc During Pain's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru was patrolling around the village in order to assure that the villagers were evacuated safely, meeting up with his team-mates and Moegi for status reports. While sneaking around corners, gasping for breath but looking uninjured, he witnessed the Naraka Path of Pain judging two Konoha shinobi, and killing the one that had lied to him before draining the energy of the other one, although he didn't understand the technique at the time. Before he could manage to escape from the scene, however, he was spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his sensei, Ebisu, jumped in, giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu was easily defeated, but, before being killed, he was saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. The Naraka Path charged at him while Konohamaru braced himself and began performing hand seals. Konohamaru was caught by the Naraka Path, and witnessed his technique, thus understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in the Naraka Path's grasp disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. Having successfully distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another shadow clone struck the Naraka Path from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed the Naraka Path through a wall. However, the path retreated before their battle could progress further. Later, he is seen celebrating Naruto's return with the rest of the village. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Hyuga Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for Ninja Academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi<'s death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru. Then set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto have changed him. Five Kage Summit arc When Naruto,Kakashi, and Yamato wanted to leave Konoha, Naruto tasked Konohamaru with dealing with the Foundation members watching them. Standing facing each other, both of them performed the Sexy Technique, which was amplified by a genjutsu made by Kakashi's Sharingan. Konohamaru, however, complained that Naruto's was more sexy, and lamented that he was getting further behind him, something he shouldn't be doing since they were rivals. Naruto, however, complimented him on managing to use the Rasengan, having heard about how he had used it on Pain. He patted his head and said that he too was a hero. As he took off, Naruto praised Konohamaru for learning faster than he himself had, and promised Konohamaru that he will teach him how to make a bigger one next time. In this case the Giant Rasengan,and Konohamaru shouts "Yeah" while he see's Naruto leave. Which put a smile on Kakashi's face. In the anime, after the Five Kage Summit, Konohamaru was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Moegi, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says they will have to interview him next time. As Naruto passes him, Konohamaru realises there is something different about Naruto. Adventure at Sea arc Konohamaru,Mogei,and Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Nara Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Uzumaki Naruto had a poor pupil. Konohamaru then gets very angry at Temari's insult. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Kpnohamaru then Shikaru he's dream of becoming Hokage. Shikamaru tells Tsunade of Konoharu's dream,and it shocks her that he shares the same dream as Naruto,and her late little brother Nawaki. She smiles after hearing this from Shikamaru,and pictures Naruto and Nawaki. Confining the Jinchuriki arc He is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Fourth Shinobi War arc (In the Anime) Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. Konohamaru is throw in the air as a hero for defeating the Sumo wrestlers,just like how Naruto was when he returned to Konoha for defeating Pain. He and his team-mates were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking pass the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi War ended, Konohamaru, now a full-fledged jonin, looks upon the Hokage Monument and criticizes Uzumaki Boruto's handiwork and about disturbing the Hokage on this important day. Iruka however told him that Boruto is merely acting out to get his father's attention. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 Konohamaru was seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Konohamaru can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Video Games Sarutobi Konohamaru is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Quotes *(To Nara Shikamaru) "I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage who protected Konohagakure, and Naruto promised we'd fight for the title of Hokage, I'm gonna train more until I can pulverise Naruto. Because becoming the Hokage is my dream!" Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Sai Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Umino Iruka Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi Asuma Tsunade Jiraiya Moegi Udon Ebisu Gaara Temari Kankuro Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Older Brother & Best Friend/#1 Rival) *Sarutobi Hiruzen (Grandfather/dead) *Sarutobi Biwako (Grandmother/dead) *Sarutobi Asuma (Uncle/dead) *Yuhi Kurenai (Aunt) *Yuhi Kurenai's Child (Cousin) *Umino Iruka (Childhood Sensei) *Moegi (Friend and Teammate) *Udon (Friend and Teammate) *Ebisu (Future Sensei) Trivia *In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. According to the databook(s): *Konohamaru's favorite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favorite are onions. *He wishes to fight Uzumaki Naruto and his late grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen. *His favorite phrase is: "There are no short cuts on the road to Hokage!" (火影への道に近道なし!, Hokage e no michi ni chikamichi nashi!). *An omake at the ending of Naruto Shippuuden episode 160, revealed that Konohamaru copied Naruto's infamous kabuki face painting when he had his picture taken for his genin profile. *Konohamaru shares the same Japanese voice actress Seiyu as Zatch Bell from Zatch Bell, Pikachu from the Pokemon series, Chopper from One Piece and Tsuburaya Mitch from Detrctive Conan. *Konohamaru shares the same English Voice Actress as Yamanaka Ino from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from Bleach and Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom. *Konohamaru looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother and role Model. *Konohamaru also has a wind chakra nature for being able to use the rasengan. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ikue Otani *'English' : Colleen O'Shaughnessey ''' all information on '''Sarutobi Konohamaru is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohamaru_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden Episode001-288.jpg|Team Ebisu Naruto Episode002-80.jpg|Naruto telling Konohamaru that he trip on his own. Naruto Episode002-87.jpg|Naruto hits Konohamaru for thinking that he is weak. Naruto Episode002-177.jpg|Konohamaru learns from Naruto that hard work, and guts is the only way he can learn the Sexy Technique. Naruto Episode002-264.jpg|Konohamaru explains his past, and burden of being Hiruzen's grandson to Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 299-0369.jpg|Konohamaru in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 161-014.jpg|Konohamaru about to learn the Rasengan. Naruto Shippuuden 161-031.jpg|Konohamaru learns from Naruto that the Rsengan is an A-rank Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 161-249.jpg|Konohamaru tells Ebisu that he, and Naruto are rivals for the Hokage title, and that neither of them run away from a battle. Naruto Shippuuden 161-314.jpg|Konohamaru shows the Rasengan for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 175-239.jpg|Konohamaru with Iruka, and Ebisu. Naruto Shippuuden 175-242.jpg|Konohamaru being told by Ebisu that Naruto has changed. Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Konohamaru celebrating Naruto's victory against Pain. Naruto Shippuuden 192-023.jpg|Konohamaru and his teammate ask Neji if he has any stories about Naruto so they can tell the current Ninja Academy students. Naruto Shippuuden 192-362.jpg|Team Ebisu hears Neji's story; about what happen during the invasion of Konoha from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 192-364.jpg|Konohamaru and his teammates tell Neji that they get his story, even though Naruto was not in the story at all. Naruto Shippuuden 234-0033.jpg|Konohamaru tells Moegi, and Udon that they need to train more. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0018.jpg|Konohamaru in a flashback by Naruto. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rivals